I kissed a guy
by TheAlmightyComposer
Summary: Heartshipping. Ryou always knew he was straight, but a few drinks later his body has other ideas... I suck at summaries. T for drunkness and a little bit of swearing.


**Shugo: hey! Yeah, I know I should work on my other stories, but I have writers block… plus I'm stuck at home all day, so it's not like I'm short on time. **

**Jess: stop excusing yourself and write already! Geez. **

**Shugo: okay, okay… well, I was squeeing over my new heartshipping love when I listened to Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' and thought 'LOL that could so happen!' so yeah… kinda cracky with random shippings thrown in, plus a genderbend… Oh well. Enjoy! **

**Ryou: Shugo doesn't own Yugioh! **

Ryou felt…weird. Not a bad weird, just weird. Like, he could go roll in the middle of the floor weird. It confused him. Why would he feel like that? It was all kinda fuzzy… there was some vague memory about his Yami dragging him out the door to some place, then they met up with Yugi and his Yami, then Bakura got him a drink of…something… it was fizzy. Everything kinda swirled after that. Ryou giggled into the benchtop, smiling at the pretty colours. People always underestimated brown… it was so deep, so pretty. Wood was especially magical, as the lines running through it sometimes wriggled and moved! Ryou liked purple better though…what was tickling his face? It made him want to sneeze. Scowling he pushed it away, only to have his hand go through it. Woah! What magic thing was this? Closer inspection revealed that it was black with lines of crimson. Ryou couldn't help giggling. This was too cool… a small yelp of delight escaped his lips when he pulled his hand back and the substance closed over like his hand was never there. It tickled! He amused himself for a while, trailing his hand through it and admiring the pretty patterns that the crimson line made. Hmm… hadn't he seen this somewhere? Suddenly the thing moved! Ryou pulled his hand away quickly as it rolled over, revealing a small, tired face. Ryou frowned slightly. Deep purple eyes, a golden fringe… it all seemed too familiar. Yet he couldn't remember. "Don't stop please, that felt nice." The face stated, staring straight at Ryou. Those eyes… they drew you in… wrapping you around and around and around… Ryou just stared, entranced. The boy, cause that's what Ryou assumed he was, just frowned. "Hey, I asked you to keep going!" he protested.

"Oh…right. Sorry." Ryou slurred, running his fingers through what he now knew was this boy's hair. It gave him a good excuse to look at the kids face more. He was kinda cute… he just sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Wow… he had big eyelashes. A feminine face too. Ryou nodded slightly. Yup, this person was much to pretty to be a boy. He was definitely a girl in disguise! "You sure you're not a girl?" he asked curiously, giggling slightly at the kid's outraged expression.

"No way! …actually, I suppose I _could_ be… depends wether I've changed gender since the last time I checked." He trailed off thoughtfully, staring at the bench. "Why do you ask?" Ryou just shrugged.

"I just noticed you were too pretty to be a boy, s'all." He replied simply, turning to stare at his empty glass.

"Really? I noticed that about you too… how about you? You sure you're male?" the kid asked, making Ryou jump. Come to think of it, when was the last time he checked? He could've turned into a girl and he wouldn't of noticed!

"I think so… but I haven't checked recently, so I can't be sure." He replied uncertainly. The other kid nodded sagely, obviously an expert in these things.

"Well, you're pretty enough to be one, that's for sure… but if you're sure that you're a guy, I'll take your word for it. I know someone that dresses like a guy but is actually a girl, you know… that's how I know about these things." He told Ryou this while he moved his hand up to stroke Ryou's hair. "Your hair's soft, you know that?"

"Mmm… I can see why you like having your hair played with. It feels so nice!" Ryou purred slightly, snuggling into the boy next to him. He was warm… Ryou supposed he liked him. Boys weren't supposed to like other boys… "Anyway, who's this girl you know?" the boy jumped at that.

"She used to possess my body… I call her Yami. She didn't know she was a girl until she got a body of her own cause some priest… Seth, Set… I forget his name. He changed her into a boy so she could become the Pharaoh… but she got am, anm, amnesia, so forgot and just thought she was a boy for a while. You gotta be careful of that priest…" no way! That sounded like someone he knew! But he was a boy… wasn't he? Ryou didn't know… It would make sense if he wasn't male. Explains the eyeliner. Hehe…eyeliner… the boy just frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"eyeliner!" Ryou laughed happily, thinking of all the times he stole his Yami's eyeliner. That was fun… until Bakura caught him and ripped up his Change Of Heart plushie. His eyes started to water. He missed his plushie…

"You're weird. First you laugh, then you cry. It's cute." Ryou just nodded at the kid as he spoke. He supposed it would be cute… but this kid's familiar face was cuter. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him… but wasn't that taboo? Boys were supposed to kiss other girls, not boys. Ryou scowled slightly at that. What a stupid rule! He should be able to kiss whoever he damn pleased. It shouldn't matter at all who it was. This kid's lips just looked so soft, his eyes were so inviting, mesmerising… why shouldn't he kiss him? Ryou had to admit, he'd never kissed a guy before. You have to try everything once, right? Ryou nodded in satisfaction. If he had to try it, he might as well make sure the boy he kissed was cute. Or hot, but cute would be better. And this boy was adorable. The boy raised an eyebrow at him, obviously puzzled by his silence. "…You know, it's weird. I feel like you're familiar, but I can't remember your name…" the boy mused over this for a while, before snapping his head up. "Hey, can you take off your shirt? Your name will be on the back of your shirt!" he shouted triumphantly, poking the albino. Why didn't he think of that? It was genius!

"Okay, but only if you take off yours! I wanna know your name too!" Ryou cried, giggling along with his friend. This was the best idea ever! The two boys slowly removed their shirts, then passed them to eachother. Ryou examined the boy's shirt… but no name. Damn.

"Aww… there's no name on yours." Ryou slumped along with his friend. It was such a good idea too… suddenly he became aware of his friends stare. "… Wow. You're hot. I would probably date you, if boys were allowed to date eachother." He stated, blushing slightly. Slowly he ran his hand up Ryou's chest, earning a startled moan from the albino.

"Hey! That tickled! What did you do that for?" the boy blinked, startled. It did feel nice though… but Ryou wanted to know why.

"I…don't know…" the kid giggled nervously. "I just wanted to." There was a feeling of naughtiness in the air, a general sense of 'hehe, we shouldn't do this but we're gonna do it anyway'. Now Ryou was curious. Why did he want to? Did it feel…good?

"Can I try on you?" he asked shyly, making the boy jump. This felt naughty… and yet that was why he was enjoying it.

"O, okay…" Ryou smiled happily at the kid, who just scowled. "Don't smile at me like that! It makes me feel all funny." Huh… that kid's smile did the same thing to him! This was so weird… Ryou just shrugged in apology, then gently ran a hand up the kids' chest. He was in no way prepared for the huge rush that hit him from just that motion, and from the way his friend arched his back he felt it too. Wow… so this is why they didn't let boys like boys! They were trying to keep the nice feelings all to themselves! The kid looked up at him with wonder and exhilaration in his eyes, then shakily pulled him into a hug. Ryou blushed despite himself. This kids warmth… slowly he pulled back, his half-open violet eyes clouded over with…something… somehow it reminded Ryou of how he felt right now. He wanted to run his hands all over this kid, taking in every dip and curve, kiss him long and hard… well, why shouldn't he? Their two noses were touching, both parties unsure about what they were doing, let alone what they did next. "Your eyes look funny… they're making me feel funny too…" the boy murmured, tilting his head and leaning in just that little bit closer… Ryou felt so strange, having him so close was sending wicked shivers through his spine and this was wrong, so wrong, but so right… cautious arms gently trailed over the albino's shoulders while his hands went to his friends waist, and the boys' mouth was opening slightly, wavering and Ryou knew he was doing the same, and completely on instinct the two leant in and their lips met… a bolt of guilty electricity shot up Ryou's spine and he yanked the boy closer, running one hand through his spiky multicoloured locks as he trailed his hand up Ryou's chest again, both relishing the guilty pleasure. Wow…shouldn't he be doing something with his tongue here? Hesitantly Ryou slipped his tongue into the kids slightly open mouth and found his, moaning slightly as they rubbed together. This felt so nice, he never wanted to stop, he just wanted to keep going and going but he was running out of air… reluctantly the two pulled apart, both panting and wondering just what the fuck happened here. For a long moment they did nothing but stare, still gathering their thoughts and calming the last sparks of guilty electricity that still haunted their system.

"…Wow." There wasn't much more to be said. The kid gave a bark of laughter at that and the sound gave Ryou a warm, tingly feeling inside.

"That was…amazing. Thanks." Ryou just shrugged, embarrassed. He was just acting on instinct…

"S'okay." The two just sat for a while, and it wasn't long before they were back at eachother's mouths, each time a little more adventurous than the last, and pretty soon the boy was straddling Ryou's lap, hands roaming everywhere while Ryou kissed him roughly and drew patterns with his fingers on the small of his back. People had moved away, but Ryou didn't care. All he could care about was the feelings thrumming in the air between them, his friends' cool hands trailing across his chest, the way he gasped and rubbed against him… they were both catching their breath when it was said.

"I think I love you." It was so plain, so simple that it caught Ryou by surprise. Love… yes, he supposed that was what this was. But wasn't…

"Aren't boys not allowed to like eachother?" he questioned, making his friend shrug.

"Yup. But I do anyway. Why? Don't you love me?" he asked, his face gloomy and desolate.

"I didn't say that! I was just wondering whether or not it was allowed." Ryou stuttered hastily, grinning as his friend perked up.

"So…you do?"

"Uh-huh!" the boy let out a cry of delight and tackled Ryou, laughing as they both fell to the ground.

"Thank you!" Ryou grinned at him. Yes… he definitely did love him. He always had. That thought caught him by surprise. To have always loved someone, doesn't that mean you known them for a long time? He quickly shrugged the thought off. The boy _did_ look familiar…

"You do know that people won't let us be together…" he remarked, giggling at the kids' childish reply.

"Don't care. We'll do it anyway. I promise we'll be together forever!" He growled stubbornly, propping himself up so he could look at Ryou's face.

"Dear Ra, do I even want to know why you two are shirtless and on the ground?" Ryou twisted his head and grinned up at his Yami, giggling at his questioning glare.

"Hey 'Kura! Meet my new friend!" the boy bowed slightly, smiling.

"Hello Bakura!" Ryou raised an eyebrow at that. How did he know his Yami?

"How do you know 'Kura?"

"Yami talks about him." Leaning in so the amused spirit couldn't hear, the kid whispered in Ryou's ear "She actually loves him, but don't tell!" Ryou let out a cry of delight. How cute!

"How much alcohol have you two had, and what in the name of Orisis have you been doing?" Ryou just giggled in response, his friend joining in as well.

"Leave it Bakura, I'll show you later." Ryou frowned at the new voice. That sounded like… Yami stepped out from the shadows, waving a shiny metal thing that had a lens. He pointed it at them and pressed something, then it flashed in their face! What was this thing? It was amazing! Bakura just turned a sceptical glare on him, then sighed and turned away.

"You know someone's trashed when they're amazed by a camera." He muttered, turning to Yami. "So, what do you have to show me?" Yami smirked dangerously and was about to reply when the boy gave a happy cry.

"Yami!" Ryou blinked, startled. So the kid was talking about this Yami! No way! He turned to Ryou, his eyes shining. "This is the girl I was telling you about! You know, the one who dresses as a guy?" it was… amusing, watching Yami's smug face turn into one of panic.

"H, Hey! Shut up!" he, no, _she_ hissed, shooting a panicked glance at Bakura. Ryou just smirked. Sorry Yami… Bakura had caught on. He could sense it through the link.

"You…you're a girl?" Yami seemed to shrink under the thief's disbelieving glare, flushing a deep crimson colour that matched the edge of her hair. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Bakura just grinned. "I knew it." he stated proudly.

"Aww, that's no fun!" the kid pouted, making Ryou grin and play with his golden fringe. He was so cute when he did that… suddenly a devilish grin spread across his face and he turned to Ryou, smirking happily. "Yeah, this is the same Yami all right. You know, the one that has a crush on Bakura!" oh, he was _mean_! Yami just squeaked and stared at the floor, clenching and unclenching her fists. Bakura, for his part, just stood there like a stunned mullet. Ryou scowled at him. C'mon… he spent all of yesterday ranting at him because he was upset that he fell for the Pharaoh that would 'never return his feelings.' Make a move, you idiot! Oh, Yami's crying now… see what you've done Bakura! You made your crush cry! Ryou would never do that to this kid… speaking of which, he didn't even know his name. That was okay, he didn't need to know it. He loved this kid anyway.

"…c, c'mon, we're going home." Yami yanked the boy up off of Ryou, ignoring both their protests as she led the boy to the door.

"Nooooo! I wanna stay with Ryou!" he cried, tugging at her grip and glancing desperately back at Ryou. No… he wanted him to stay! They were gonna be together forever! He promised! Much to their surprise, Bakura stepped in.

"…It's late, you'll never get him to walk home in that state. C'mon, I'll let you crash at our house for the night." Ryou wooped with glee. Yes! The boy was gonna stay at his house! Yami froze for a bit, then after a small amount of trembling she choked out a quiet yes. Shouting with glee, the boy yanked his hand out of her grip and threw himself at Ryou, laughing as he wrapped him in a hug. This was so great! They could experiment some more, then play, then laugh and joke and maybe have some more fizzy stuff… and maybe Bakura could work his way out of the mess he made. Then everything would be perfect! Bakura just studied the two of them and you could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Well, that certainly doesn't bode well… I hope you haven't done anything more than hug." He remarked. Yami managed a wry smile through her tears.

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

Thmp…Thmp…Thmp… Ryou groaned as he woke, the pounding in his head similar to a disco drum. Ugh… what the fuck did he _do_ last night? It was all a blur… he staggered his way to the bathroom, steadied himself on the sink, then promptly threw up in it. Great… yet another thing he'll have to clean up. Okay, time to go downstairs and see the extent of the damage. Ryou stumbled down the stairs, groaning as each step sent a stab of pain trough his head. God, he must've really gotten trashed for it to hurt like this… surprisingly, there was no mess downstairs! There was someone on the couch though… Ryou's face darkened. Bakura better haven't brought some random slut home again…though he'd stopped doing it lately. Probably because of his newfound feelings for Yami. Ryou had to admit, it shocked him a little to find out that his Yami was bisexual, but it didn't really matter. It wasn't like sexual preferences were contagious! It wouldn't kill him either, though his father probably would if he ended up with some guy… anyway, back to the mystery guest. Much to Ryou's surprise it turned out to be Yugi! What was he doing here? The smaller teen flinched a little, muttering in his sleep before resettling. Ryou just stared at him. Something seemed… different about him today. There was a weird pang in his chest… It was like he'd forgotten a promise. A very important one…

"Well well, I didn't expect you to be up yet, given your state last night." Ryou just sighed as Bakura spoke, immediately regretting it as he winced. Goddamn headache… Bakura just smirked and strolled over, glancing down at Yugi. "He still hasn't woken up yet? Unsurprising…" Ryou felt a sudden rush of protectiveness for his friend.

"What happened last night! Is he okay?" he blurted out, ignoring his Yami's disbelieving stare.

"You mean… you don't remember?"

"No…" oh god, he'd done something embarrassing when he was drunk again hadn't he. Bakura let out a short bark of laughter and grinned.

"That's probably for the best… but if you really want to know, Yami took photos." He sniggered slightly at Ryou's obviously appalled expression. Just what had he done? Photos…like with a camera? He remembered something flashing… he frowned as he tried to remember more. There was…a pressure on his stomach, flashing lights, tears… someone turning out to be girl… wait. What the hell?

"What the fuck?" Ryou shouted, then winced as it set off his headache. Bakura just raised an amused eyebrow at that, sitting comfortably on top of the clean tablecloth.

"Ah, I take it you remember something. Try not to shout though, Yami's asleep upstairs." He warned, scowling as Ryou suppressed a knowing smile. Only Yami could make him be concerned like that… it was incredibly cute.

"Too late… I'm up…" Ryou winced at the sleepy voice behind him. Damn… Yami staggered over to the table, muttering a quick "good morning" to both of them before slumping on the table. Bakura shot an annoyed glare at Ryou before gently poking Yami to face him.

"Ryou here doesn't remember what happened last night." He stated casually, the grin clearly showing in his voice. Yami smirked tiredly.

"Does he now… I don't wanna tell him unless he asks about a specific thing. It's more fun that way." Ryou gaped at that. No way! Wasn't the Pharaoh supposed to be the nice one? Boo… Yugi lied! ...that thought hurt than anything else. Why? Shaking his head, Ryou decided to concentrate on one thing until his head stopped thumping.

"Actually, I remember something about someone actually being a girl… who was it? Is it Duke?" Ryou asked. He wouldn't be surprised if it was Duke… he was so bloody effeminate! Much to Ryou's chagrin, the two Yami's shared a knowing glance then burst into peals of laughter.

"D, Duke! Duke he says…"

"HA! No Ryou, it's not Duke." Ryou just scowled at Bakura, who was still trying to calm down from his giggling fit. He hated it when those two decided to be difficult…

"well then, who is it?" Bakura jumped in quickly, his lips already forming the words 'you don't know them' but Yami beat him to it.

"Me. I'm actually a girl." _She_ stated quietly, shrugging. No way… no freaking way! It was…Yami? Ryou just stared. She didn't look like a girl… Yami noticed the question forming on his lips and scowled. "It's called an illusion… honestly. You'd think people would be used to shadow magic by now." This was too much to take in… at least while he had a hangover. God, he was _never_ going to get drunk again. Ever. "Is Yugi awake yet? I need to hit him. Then hug him. But mostly hit." Yami asked, waving a hand in the vague direction of the couch. Something swelled up in Ryou, something big and painful and scary…

"I won't let you hurt him." The words were out if his mouth before he could stop them. Yami just raised an eyebrow, smirking at his surprised look.

"We kinda guessed that from last night." Now Ryou was really nervous. He hadn't done anything to Yugi, had he? Bakura laughed at him then turned to Yami, exulting in the childish glee of knowing something that Ryou didn't.

"Should we tell him?"

"Mmm… fine. It'll be funny to watch." Yami strode over to the scared albino, picking up her camera on the way. "Well, when you were _really_ trashed, you kinda found Yugi, who was equally drunk, and you two… kissed."

"Kissed? More like a full-on makeout session!" Bakura interrupted, howling with laughter until Yami silenced him with a glare. Ryou was in too much shock to reply. He… kissed Yugi… a _boy_… oh, fuck. The weirdest thing was, the idea seemed _logical_. Yugi was cute after all… stop thinking that. Suddenly pieces of it came back to him, little fragments of memory that stopped him short. The fire when they kissed, the guilty pleasure… _he liked it._ He liked the fact that Yugi kissed him!

"Oh, NoNoNoNoNo…." He muttered, cradling his head in his hands. He wasn't gay! He wasn't! He couldn't be… especially not for his best friend! No, he must've been… curious. Yes, that was it. Just curious. Now, if he could just convince himself that it was true…

"Ugh… Ryou? What's wrong?" he almost jumped a mile at the groggy voice. What was Yugi doing awake? The smaller teen just blinked sleepily, yawning as he staggered over. Almost immediately Ryou flew into a panic, much to the amusement of the two Yamis. What was he going to say? He had to say something!

"_Whelp, _I'm going to go make coffee… you want some?" Bakura slid from his perch on the table as he spoke, grinning at Yami's nod. Ryou felt like dying. Those bastards were counting on this… freaking sadists. Yami slid from the table, marching straight up to Yugi and slapped him. Almost immediately Ryou saw red. What the hell was she doing! She couldn't do that to him! He wouldn't let her!

"That's for being a blabbermouth and spilling my secret." She told Yugi in response to his tearful glare. Then to everyone's surprise, she hugged him! "And that's for spilling it in front of Bakura!" her happy tone told it all. A grin spread slowly across Yugi's tired face as he worked it out.

"Oh my god, are you two…"

"Yup!" Ryou just stared in bemusement as Yami did a happy little dance with her Hikari, stopping once she remembered he was still hung over. It wasn't hard to remember she was a girl now… suddenly she smirked evilly and elbowed Yugi. "Oh yeah, Ryou has something to say to you." He just gaped at her. No way… that little bitch! She just laughed and ran out of the room, probably to make out with her new thief boyfriend. Yugi smiled and waved her good bye, then turned and stared at Ryou innocently.

"so, what do you have to tell me?" oh god… Ryou wanted to die. Slowly.

"U, um…"

"It's okay, you can tell me anything!" anything but this… Ryou looked at him for a while, still not sure what to say.

"eh, well, when we got drunk…"

"yes…"

"I, I kinda… Kissed you!" he blurted out, screwing up his eyes in anticipation for the outburst that would come… but none did. Instead, he heard laughter! He opened his eyes to see Yugi almost howling in glee, obviously not particularly bothered by the kiss.

"Is that all! The way you were going on I thought I had slept with someone…" he giggled, wiping away tears.

"You don't understand! I, this means we're gay…" Yugi raised an eyebrow at that.

"You do realize most of our friends aren't straight… Joey's recently got together with Kaiba, Tristan and Duke have been screwing eachother for god knows how long, Tea's got her eye on Mai… and Malik's just gay." Ryou just stared as Yugi calmly ticked off all the couples that Ryou had no knowledge of. What the hell… almost every one of his friends were gay! At least all he had to fear now was his father…on second thoughts, he didn't need to know. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Wait… does that mean you're gay?" Ryou asked suddenly, needing to know. Why? He had no idea. It was just important. Yugi laughed at him and grinned evilly.

"Yup. Why? Scared that you kissed a gay guy?" he teased, making Ryou splutter. That wasn't what he meant! He slumped and smiled up at his friend ruefully.

"Nah, not really. I guess I'm not straight either, so it shouldn't bother me." Ryou turned away as he spoke, so he didn't notice Yugi sit up straighter at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just annoyed that Yami took photos." It did bother him… just not as much as it should. At least she could show the photos without his friends hating him. "anyway, I need to go talk to Bakura."

"Okay, I need to talk to Yami anyway." Yugi replied, wobbling back on his feet. They both walked their separate ways, but for the same reason.

"Bakura?"

"Well, hello there. How did it go?"

"Fine. Um, c, can you…"

"Spit it out already."

"Can you get Yami to print out one of those pictures for me?"

"Sure. I'm glad that you've finally admitted to yourself that you like him. It was blindingly obvious, even before last night."

"…shut up."

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes, what is it Yugi?"

"Can you print out one of those pictures for me?"

"Sure. I take it you want to stick it up on your bedroom wall."

"may~be!"

"Hehe, good for you Yugi. Maybe he'll finally realize you like him now."

"Yeah… still not sure if that'll be a good thing or not."

Two Yamis grinned as they watched the Hikaris walk off with their respective packages, one squeeing and one trying to hide it. Yami turned to her boyfriend with an evil grin on her face. "Won't be long now, will it?" Bakura nodded in response.

"Yeah. We'll have a new couple on our hands really soon…"

**Shugo: and the moral is, getting drunk can solve all of your romantic issues! XD **

**Ryou: …OHMYGOSH O.O *blushes profusely* **

**Jess: Aww, Ryou-kins is so shy! Maybe if we told Yugi what you have hanging up in your room… **

**Shugo: no, bad OC! Keep sadism until another time. **

**Jess: meanie. **

**Shugo: please review! I know it's rather long… thank you for taking your time to read this! Muffins for you all! *hands out Yami muffins***


End file.
